


Rose's Dad

by Livingshroom



Series: Daddy!kink Oneshots [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frankie is 34, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Zach is 22, mild age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His daughter's boyfriend just hit on him. And Frankie had liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Dad

Frankie regretted having a kid so young. He had met Victoria when he was eighteen and intoxicated, and Frankie had thought it 'cool' to have sex with a girl without a condom. Then- surprise!- she was pregnant and refused to give up the child. Frankie and Victoria had tried to make it work for a year before Frankie came out as gay.

"Are you mad?" He had asked Victoria as she swaddled Rose.

"No, I don't care what you want to do in bed with other men...as long as you stay with me and help raise our child," she had handed him Rose. Frankie had stared at his child and wanted to cry and run away. Wasn't he nothing but a child himself?

Victoria married a rich, jewish stockbroker, David, before Rose had her 2nd birthday, and Frankie was relieved that there was now a steady source of income. Frankie went off to college in New York and majored in theater and biology as Victoria and David raised Rose as their own.

At 26, Frankie returned to Florida to become a doctor. Rose was eight years old, and she was happy to see him. She slept over at his apartment on the weekends, and it soon became tradition. Frankie and Rose would go out and buy ice cream and watch movies and attend Justin Bieber concerts.

When Rose started attending Pinecrest, she stopped hanging out with Frankie. She was too busy at the mall trying to get a boyfriend. Her shirts became tighter, make up darker, and hair blonder. Frankie had called her on her fifteenth birthday, and she had seemed annoyed.

It was only when Frankie bought a beautiful house in Miami with a pool that she started to show up again. Rose brought her boyfriends with her and everyone was worse than the other. They were all 'fuck boys' who only wanted one thing.

"Rose, sweetie, do you really need to bring your, uh, boyfriends over here?"

"Um, Dad, do you really need to bring YOUR boyfriends here?"

"I live here."

"Whatever. Listen, this new one is SO hot. I can't meet him anywhere else or Mom will freak the fuck out and scare him away. Can you please, please, please try to be cool, Dad?" Rose ranted as she applied more lipgloss.

"Sure, Rose," Frankie sighed and flopped on the coach to find something that would drown out the sound of his daughter fucking. She seemed to get laid more often than he did.

The doorbell rang, and Frankie followed Rose.

"Zach! I'm so glad you came," Rose pulled the boy into a hug. He looked about twenty one, tattoos up and down his arms, and Frankie wanted to puke. Wasn't this illegal? All the other boys had at least been under eighteen.

Zach was hot- if you liked bad boys. He had an intricate sleeve of tattoos, pierced ears, and sagging pants that revealed a pair of 'Calvin Klein's. Zach grinned up at Frankie, and Frankie's stomach flipped a little.

"Hello, Zach, I'm Rose's biological father. Frankie," Frankie squeezed the boy's hand tightly and tried to intimidate him a little, "Are you aware how old my daughter is?"

"I'm eighteen!" Rose promised in a high pitched voice as she pushed past Frankie to grab Zach's hand and pull him inside. Rose was adjusting her bra, trying to give Zach a view of her breasts, and Frankie rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

He had half a mind to call Victoria and put an end to this. So why didn't he? Well, Zach kept giving Frankie glaces out of the corner of his eye, and Frankie was curious.

"Dad, can you please leave us alone?"

"-No!" Zach cut in and his cheeks looked a little pink, "No, I think it would be cool if your dad stayed with us."

"Um, okay," Rose gave Frankie a nasty glance as she pulled out her cellphone to order them pizza. She walked out towards the balcony and left Frankie and Zach alone for a couple minutes.

Frankie crossed his arms: "So, Zach, are you in college?"

"Yes, sir. I'm twenty twenty years old. I'm getting my degree in economics," Zach replied. He was surprisingly well mannered for a boy who looked like he spent every spare moment swiping through tinder for girls or hanging around dirty bars.

"Okay, Zach. Did they teach you in college what the term 'jailbait' means?"

"Um, yes. I mean, uh," Zach glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Rose wasn't paying attention as he slid closer to Frankie, "I never planned on having sex with your daughter. I just wanted my friends to think that I was."

"And why did you want your friends to think you were having sex with her?"

"I have my reasons," Zach was too close to Frankie, his fingertips hot against the exposed skin of Frankie's hip, and Frankie could feel his mouth drying, "Don't we all have our reasons, daddy?"

Zach's eyes were dark, and he bit his lip as he said the words. He looked up at Frankie through his lashes, and Frankie had shivered when Zach called him 'daddy.' Frankie had an involuntary vision of Zach on his knees, mouth around Frankie's cock, and his tattooed hands tied behind his back.

His daughter's boyfriend had just hit on him. And Frankie had liked it.

\---------------------------------

Every weekend, Rose came over and Zach was always there with her. Frankie, despite himself, found that he liked the boy. Sure, Zach was loud, but he seemed to be kind and had the same humor as Frankie. Plus, Frankie has a feeling that he had meant it when he said that he wasn't interested in Rose. Zach was too busy drooling over Frankie's speedo when they were out swimming in the pool.

"Frankie, can you please put some sunscreen on my back?" Zach asked innocently as Rose went upstairs to put on her bikini.

"Sure, it's important to use protection," Frankie agreed as he poured the white liquid onto his hands and started to rub it into Zach's back. Zach groaned- an over-exaggerated sound that made Frankie's cock twitch with interest- and leaned into his touch.

"A little lower," Zach whined as Frankie's hands were above his shorts. Frankie glanced towards the stairs before he dipped his hands below the waist band. God, Zach had an amazing ass. Frankie bit his lip as he caressed the soft flesh with his hands, and Zach giggled. Who the fuck even giggles?

"Hey, dad, do you have the sunscreen?," Rose called from upstairs and Frankie jumped away from Zach. Zach seemed disappointed as Frankie fled upstairs to give Rose the sunscreen, and Frankie didn't rejoin them until dinner time.

Frankie was freaking the Frankie out. He knew what Zach was trying to do, but he wasn't sure if he could deal with the idea of sleeping with someone who his daughter considered to be her boyfriend. What kind of fucked up father would that make him? Rose would hate Frankie more than she already did.

"Frankie! I just asked Rose if she could go get you. I was worried you wouldn't come" Zach lit up when Frankie sat next to him at the dining table.

"Mhm, you're such a considerate boyfriend," Frankie smiled tightly and tried to forget the whole sunscreen incident. He wouldn't hit on a boy who was so much younger than him and who was "dating" his daughter. Yet, Zach was making it hard for Frankie to keep this promise with his stupid, soft smiles and his cute, little giggles.

"Zach really is," Rose grinned, "He told me that he wants to wait until I'm eighteen until we try anything. Isn't that romantic?"

"Oh, yes. So romantic. You're such a good boy, Zach," Frankie couldn't help but tease Zach even though he knew he shouldn't. Zach took a deep breathe at the phrase 'good boy' and reached down to adjust himself through his swimming shorts. Then Zach's hand wandered to stroke Frankie's thigh.

"So what do you do for a living, Frankie?"

His hands were working up and down Frankie's leg.

"Oh, I have my own office at the clinic where I do check ups."

"You're a doctor. Shit, you're funny AND smart. Rose, you're so lucky to have such an amazing father," Zach praised, and his fingers were still stroking up Frankie. His thumb grazed over Frankie's clothed cock, and Frankie pushed Zach's invasive hands away as he gasped at the contact.

"So, Zach, why don't you tell Rose how college is while I clean up?" Frankie stood and gathered all the dirty dishes into the sink, and he hid his semi with the plates. Rose was more interested in going over to the living room to text her friends the 'deets' than observing what was happening before her eyes.

Zach didn't wait more than a minute before he decided that he wanted to help with the dishes. Frankie bit his lip as he watched a bead of sweat trickle down Zach's muscular arms, tattoos gleaming with water, as Zach stood besides him at the sink. Frankie swallowed as he met Zach's gaze, and the younger boy started to rub his soapy hands up and down the length of the cup. The sexual tension was palpable.

" _Shit_ , Zach, what are you doing?"

"Washing the dishes."

"Sure, and you asked me to rub sunscreen on your back because you were concerned about getting burned? _Right_? I wasn't born yesterday, Zach. What game are you playing with me?"

"That depends...am I winning this game?" Zach blinked slowly, and he looked far too innocent for a boy who spent half his days making innuendo and rubbing Frankie beneath the dining room table. Zach had a cocky little grin as he leaned in to press a kiss against Frankie's stubbly cheek, and Frankie, even though he knew it was wrong, smiled back.

"You're not doing too bad, Zach. But just know that I won't, uh, touch you as long as you're dating my daughter. That's against my ethical code."

"And what if _I_ touch you instead?"

Frankie licked his lips: "We'll see."

\-----------------

Rose fell asleep at eleven o'clock while they were in the middle of a movie marathon of  Harry Potter . As soon as Zach saw that she was asleep, he moved away from her side and pressed closer to Frankie. Zach had a blue blanket, and he spread it over their laps.

"Zach, we shouldn't. Not here."

"You're not doing anything wrong, Frankie. You're just sitting there," Zach said as he undid his own zipper and looked up at Frankie. Frankie stared back at him, and he watched as the blanket started to move. Zach was jerking off looking at Frankie. Fuck, Frankie cursed, that was hot. He shouldn't encourage this behavior, but Zach was hard to resist.

"Well...it wouldn't hurt anything if you sat on my lap and we did more nothing," Frankie decided as though he hadn't been waiting for this moment since the movie had started.

Zach's eyes lit up at the invitation, and he cuddled into Frankie's arms. Frankie couldn't see what was going on below the blanket, but he could tell from Zach's pink lips and flushed cheeks that Zach wasn't going to last too long. Frankie pressed a kiss to Zach's warm face, and he couldn't resist slipping a hand under the blanket.

"Want me to help?" Frankie tried to say it nonchalantly, but he knew that Zach could feel Frankie's erection pressed against him.

"God-god. Yes, _Frankie_. Please," Zach moaned, and his cheeks burned brighter as Rose shifted slightly in her sleep. Frankie tried not to think about his daughter so close by as he wrapped one hand around Zach and the other held Zach's hip.

"Such a good little boy sitting in my lap. You've been hard the whole evening, pressing that cushion against to hide your erection, haven't you? _Mhm_ , you feel so good Zach in my hands. I think this is what you wanted the whole time. To be held in my arms and touched," Frankie whispered into Zach's ear.

"So good, d-daddy," Zach whimpered, embarrassed, as he pushed into Frankie's fingers. Zach's arm, covered in tattoos, reached up to touch Frankie's neck. Frankie pressed a kiss against Zach's flushed cheek and stroked him quicker.

" _Mhm_ , you pretend you're such a tough boy, Zach. All covered up in tattoos, earrings, and cocky attitude. But I know the trueth; you just want to be held. Isn't that right? You just want to sit in my lap and be my good, little boy? Want to be pretty and nice for me. Come on, Zach, cum for me," Frankie teased, and he bit Zach's earlobe. Zach gasped and immediately came into his fingers. Frankie held up his cum covered digits and told Zach to suck them clean. Zach obeyed.

Frankie was rock hard against Zach's butt, and he hugged the boy closer to him as Zach's mouth continued to swirl around his fingertips. Zach rocked against Frankie's cock, the swell of his ass providing friction, and Frankie mumbled more dirty things into Zach's ear as Frankie came in his jeans.

They lay there in the dark, listening to Rose's steady breathing, and watched the movie that was still playing on the TV screen. Zach was curled up in Frankie's lap as Frankie's fingertips stroked his back, and he pressed his face into the curve of Frankie's neck.

"It's kind of weird when you call me daddy," Frankie mumbled as his fingertips massaged Zach's scalp and pulled his soft hair.

"A _good_ weird?"

"A good weird."

\----------------

Frankie had broken his own promise not to touch Zach, but he didn't regret it. He hadn't done anything illegal. Zach was of age. Frankie was of age. The only reason that his stomach twisted at the thought of continuing was because Rose would be heart broken.

"You aren't out of the closet, are you?" Frankie asked as he sat at his office desk at home and went through his paper work. He had to leave for work in an hour, but Zach liked to visit him before he left. Frankie wasn't sure Rose knew about Zach's continued visits.

"No. My frat bros all think I'm straight. I let them think what I want, and I tell them that I'm seeing someone so they won't pressure me to hook up," Zach sat besides him and stared up at Frankie in awe like he was looking at the sun. Frankie liked that; he had never had any boy worship him like Zach did.

"Are you out, Frankie?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Zach bit his lip.

"It's okay, Zach. I don't care that you're in the closet...what bothers me is that you're still stringing my daughter along."

"Oh."

\--------------------

Rose didn't visit that weekend. Frankie found out from a phone call from Victoria that she was still crying after Zach had broken up with her. Frankie tried to sound sympathetic.

_Were u nice to her? -F_

_I tried to be, but she kept crying n asking if she had done something wrong. LOL we dated for barely a month. do dramatics run in ur genes? -Z_

_What did u tell her? -F_

_That I was seeing someone else ;) -Z_

_Mean -F_

_U'll have to punish me, daddy <3 -Z_

'Cum over' Frankie typed and added a winky face to the text. He felt his heart flutter when Zach responded with ten more happy emojis and promised that he would come over tomorrow night after dinner with his family. Then Zach sent him a picture of himself after a workout, abs glistening with sweat, and head tilted back.

Frankie knew he was fucked as he jerked off to the photo Zach had sent him. He was a professional in his early thirties who was falling for a frat boy with daddy issues.

As soon as Frankie opened the door, Zach embraced him, and Frankie could smell alcohol on his breathe. Frankie patted Zach's back, but the boy only held him more tightly and whimpered.

"If you look up the word 'needy' in the dictionary, Zach Rance, there would be a picture of you," Frankie teased as he slowly rubbed Zach's back, and he felt the younger boy melt into his touch. He wasn't sure why Zach was holding him so tightly. When Zach finally let go and looked up at him, there were tears on his face.

"Frankie, I tried to...I told my Mom and Dad that I was dating a boy," Zach sobbed, "And they- they said that I was just confused. And then my Mom told me it would be better if I stayed at university for a while and didn't visit until I could thin-think straight. And-and they won't pay for my last year of college now and-and-"

"Baby, it's okay. I have you, Zach. I'm here. It's okay. _Shhhh_ , don't cry, baby, it's okay," Frankie  said as he rocked them back and forth and rubbed soothing circles on Zach's back. Zach hiccuped as he continued to cry into Frankie's shoulder.

What was supposed to be their first 'sexy' evening together turned into a cuddle session. Frankie pulled off Zach's shoes because he was too drunk to do it himself, Frankie helped him into PJs. Frankie curled around him and held him in his arms. Zach had stopped crying now, but he shivered as Frankie stroked his hair. Frankie, who was used to multiple one night stands, had never felt anything so intimate.

"Frankie, can you, like, continue to caress me? It helps me fall asleep," Zach begged.

"Of course, baby," Frankie ran his fingertips up and down the younger boy's sides until his breathing slowed. Frankie was lulled to sleep, and he fell asleep with Zach still in his arms.

\-----------------------

Frankie woke up in the morning, and he looked down to find Zach in his arms. It was Saturday and Frankie didn't have work. Frankie ran his hands up and down Zach's sides, and he felt so possessive over this boy that he hadn't known for long. Zach was so cute with his bleary eyes as he yawned and snuggled closer into Frankie's arms.

"My perfect baby," Frankie cooed as he traced the letters that spelled 'fuck' on Zach's forearm. Zach giggled and pressed an eager kiss to Frankie's lips. Frankie smiled into the warm kiss as he realized that this was their first.

"I don't think I've ever just cuddled all night. What are you doing to me, Zach Rance?"

"What are you used to?"

"Fucking," Frankie replied truthfully as his fingertips rubbed the outline of Zach's tiger that curled around his wrist.

Zach smiled but a somberness seemed to grip him as he remembered last night. Frankie kissed him on the forehead, told him to back to sleep, and went downstairs to make breakfast. He came back in twenty minutes with a tray laden with pancakes and sausages and oatmeal to find Zach scrolling through his phone and wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Come on. Let's eat," Frankie put the tray down, and Zach looked at him in awe. His eyes were red rimmed.

"Wow, fuck. You're amazing, Frankie. I don't deserve this. Or you. You need someone who will, like, take care of you. And I'm just a fuck up," Zach babbled, and Frankie silenced him with another kiss.

"I like to take care of you. It's...hot," Frankie struggled to explain.

Zach he shifted over until he was sitting in between Frankie's legs: "Well, daddy, any fetish that involves you cuddling me to sleep and making me breakfast in bed is okay in my books."

They laughed. Frankie tried to keep the mood light by talking about a patient who was convinced she had gotten pregnant from french kissing. Zach laughed and leaned back into Frankie's arms, and Frankie played with the stud in Zach's ear. This was so intimate, Frankie thought, and they hadn't even had sex yet.

"Zach, until things are better with your parents you can stay here. You don't have to, of course, but there's' more than enough room at this house. I don't want you out on the streets. What do you say?"

"Wow. Thank you, Frankie. How are you this perfect: kind, funny, AND generous? Leave some for the rest of us," Zach was pressing kisses all over Frankie like an over excited puppy. Frankie enjoyed the sweet affection. Zach pushed the tray away, and he pressed thank-you kisses onto Frankie's underwear.

"I accept payment in sexual favors," Frankie teased as he wrapped his fingers in Zach's hair. He pulled harder than necessary, and Zach groaned in response to the rough treatment.

"Mhm...how many sexual favors do you think college tuition will take?," Zach batted his lashes as his breath ghosted around Frankie's hardening cock.

"Let's see how you do," Frankie smirked as he pulled at Zach's soft hair again. Zach responded by licking the tip and pressing kisses all the way done to the base.

"Z-zach! God, baby, I've been imagining your lips wrapped around me ever since we met," Frankie groaned as Zach took Frankie into his mouth. Frankie had slept with a lot of men in his life, and he wasn't going to lie and say Zach was the best. Yet, the sight of Zach looking up at him with watering eyes as Frankie stroked his hair and pulled him down farther on his cock was everything.

Zach couldn't say anything as he concentrated on hollowing his cheeks and taking in Frankie as far as he could go. So Frankie made it up for the both of them.

"Fuck, Zach, you look so pretty, baby, like this. Cheeks flushed and lips pink. The only thing that would make this hotter was if you had your hands and feet tied up. Yeah, you like the sound of that? I knew you would. You want to know that you're mine and only mine."

Frankie came as he spoke, fingers still in Zach's hair, and he praised Zach when he swallowed Frankie's cum. He idly rubbed him and whispered that he was a good boy. When Zach cuddled up next to Frankie, Frankie reached down to return the favor only to find that Zach's undies were already sticky.

Zach blushed: "You kept pulling my hair and calling me your baby. 'S hot."

Frankie grinned as he wrapped his arms around Zach, "So, how much is college tuition?"

\----------

Zach stayed at his house, and Frankie couldn't help taking care of him. He bought Zach new clothes, shoes, and books for college in the span of one week. Frankie also cooked them dinner every night, and he texted Zach to make sure that he was eating enough.

"Eric wants to know whose dick I've been sucking. All my friends are convinced that I have a sugar daddy" Zach giggled as he tried on the newest pair of Nike's that Frankie had bought for him. Frankie loved to spend money on Zach and take care of him, and Zach loved to be taken care of. It was perfect.

"Isn't that what I am?"

"No, sugar daddy sounds so...dirty. Like I'm a whore or something," Zach scoffed as he took a picture of his new kicks for instagram.

"I mean...you do suck my cock on a regular basis. Plus, there's the whole twelve year age difference. And you call me daddy. You can't blame your friends for wondering what you do in your spare time to get dropped off in a Lexus to school," Frankie pointed out as he filled Zach's plate with more veggies. Zach wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"I don't give a shit what they think," Zach sighed, "But I'm afraid if I tell them the truth then they won't want to see me. Like my parents."

"I'm sure they'll call any day now," Frankie reached across the table and took Zach's hand. Zach squeezed his fingers and smiled.

"Or not. Whatever. I'm happy with you. I mean I miss Peyton and Tiger...but I love it here."

"By here are we talking about the free food or the free sex?"

"Both," Zach winked.

"Speaking of uncomfortable family situations; I told Rose about us."

"And?"

"She told me that I was a perverted fucktard and a boyfriend snatcher. Something like that. Rose can't tell Victoria about what happened without admitting she dated a boy in college so I'm not really worried. I just hope she can forgive me someday," Frankie sighed.

"I mean...I was the one who strung her along for a month so the blame's on me. Plus, you're her father. She has to forgive you. Even if you think your parents and awful and hate what they stand for...they're still yours," Zach defended.

"Yes, but she's sixteen and can't see that. She thinks that you two were in love."

Zach snorted, "It was very one-sided. I do feel bad though for what I did though. If we showed up at your family parties together do you think it would be awkward for you or me?"

"Both."

They laughed, and Frankie was sure that Rose would come around when she met the newest Zach 2.0 with another false bad-boy persona that could attract her interest.

But what Frankie and Zach had was real, and he didn't want to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you liked this :)
> 
> This will be part of a larger series with different scenarios that all involve a large age difference and daddy!kink! (because it's hot as hell. Am I right?)


End file.
